The present invention relates to a new and improved method and apparatus for use in processing a tube. More specifically, the invention relates to the cutting of a tube into a plurality of sections.
A known apparatus for cutting a paper tube into a plurality of sections includes a feed ramp along which tubes move into alignment with a mandrel. Once a tube has moved into alignment with the mandrel, the mandrel is extended into a telescopic relationship with the tube. A mandrel drive assembly is operated to rotate the mandrel and the tube. While the mandrel and tube are rotating, a plurality of annular rotating knives are moved into engagement with the tube to cut the tube into a plurality of sections.
Once the tube has been cut into a plurality of sections with this known apparatus, the annular knives are moved out of engagement with the tube and the mandrel is retracted. Retracting of the mandrel results in the sections of the tube dropping downward to a receiving location. An apparatus having this construction and mode of operation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,988.